Save Me
by LoveIsMyDrug
Summary: "You can be my escape and I'll be yours." Loe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

My head is cold and lonely. I could never quite understand what was going on around me. I still can't. Everyone's gone and I have no one but myself to rely on. I learn everyday; I learn rules of humility, of resilience, and independence. But still, sometimes it would be nice to have someone do things for me.

Hi. I'm Lilly. I'm twenty-one and a half years old. I'm about five feet five inches, with long blond hair and blue eyes. I live in a small apartment in Los Angeles with my sick mother. As soon as I was done with collage we moved to L.A. hoping there were better doctors.

My best friend Miley also lived there in a house with her mom **, **dad, and her brother. Miley was exactly what every girl envied, she has beautiful dark brown locks, and a face most women would kill for and not to mention she's rich as hell from her Hannah Montana days, she decided to put away her wig once and for all to be normal again. I remember I used to be Lola, her best friend, her sidekick, just as I am now, I was pretty privileged though, I could go back stage, meet celebrity's, go to big celebrity things, it was good enough for me, but now I'm me and only me again.

It was a rather cold autumn evening to be walking to work but those stupid taxis wouldn't pull over. The street filled with a red/orange/yellow rainbow of leaves that were blowing along with the chilly breeze. I walked along along the rode. My high heels clicking against the concrete. I started to concentrate on the events that happened the past month. _What have I done? How could I have been so stupid? Could I not do anything else with my life?_All these questions floating around in my idiotic mind. I am upset with what I have become, who I am. How desperate I can be?

_Flashback_

_I was desperate for money. My mother recently been diagnosed with lung cancer. I hadn't known her smoking would get so bad. She was no longer working so I needed to look for a job, some cash for her and for me._

_Because of this, I had to go to Miley for help, she is still practically the same as when we were merely sixteen years of age. Fresh out of collage Miley got a job at a club called 'Friskies'. She worked as the bartender, it payed well but the exotic dancers payed even better. Its a matter of who's more desperate, and Miley had some big bucks saved by her 'daddy' and from being Hannah. When I first asked Miley she told me I could work as a waitress but it didn't get as much money as the strippers did. I was desperate on cash since my mom had a gambling problem and we spent a lot of our savings on collage. So I took the waitress job. I met my boss, his name was Eric Collins. He was a tall Caucasian man with thinning brown hair and beady dark brown eyes._

_I started on a terrible day, that day I was informed by the doctor that my moms cancer spread some more. I got drunk and flirted with the first guy I saw at the club and before I knew it I had asked Eric to be one of the exotic dancers and asked me what I could do. I felt an adrenaline rush and ran over to the pole. Once the music started I began with a strip tease, and eventually some clothes came off and I was upside-down on the pole with my hair hanging down and tiny beads of sweat dripped down my already pink face. Eric clapped and told me I got the job._

_I looked at him happily as my common sense returned. That smile turned into a frown and I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom in shame. I stared at my sweaty, dirty, depressed face. The horror! How will I live with myself knowing I have done such a horrible deed? I quickly dressed myself and left the restroom. Eric was waiting for me outside and told me to go home and let it sink in. If my mother knew what I was doing to help us she would be so disgusted by me. I couldn't let her find out. I couldn't let anyone find out. I need to think of a stage name._

_I headed over to Miley's house, I was greeted by her father and went up the carpeted staircase to her room. Before I knocked I started crying. I rushed into the bathroom and soon the crying turned into only whimpering. I wiped the tears away and splashed some cold water on my face and I reapplied my makeup. I left the bathroom and went to Miley's room, I heard a slight noise inside so I knocked on Miley's door. No answer. I knocked again, but this time louder. Still no answer. I opened the door to find Miley, my best friend, with some blond man-whore in bed. They hadn't noticed that I was there yet so they were still under the blanket. How can she have sex with her parents here? I cleared my throat and finally..._

"_OH! Lilly! Wh-what are you doing here?" Miley said nervously._

_"Oh nothing, just thought I'd pay my best friend a visit... yeah but I think I'll leave" I replied gracefully._

_Miley was rubbing her neck "You can come back, I'm done here" she said looking down and pulling the covers up._

_I didn't really want to come back but I couldn't tell Miley that. "Uhh..."_

"_Really!"_

"_Alright then"_

_I left the room, red as a tomato and saw the blond, muscular, boy, formally in Miley's bed walk out. He looked at me and winked then left. After a reasonable amount of time I went back into my best friend's bedroom to find her sitting on the floor. When I entered she still didn't look up so I spoke up._

"_Miley! That's the third guy this week! What has gotten into you?" I questioned restlessly._

_She shrugged and stared at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world "Because, they're nice, I like them" she shot back._

"_Miley, what's wrong? You can't just expect all your problems to go away with more and more sex!" I almost shouted. Miley was kind of a border-line slut, she had sex quite a few times in the past couple months, lately she's been trying to cover everything up with more and more sex, she won't let me in! Every time I talk to her I get a new excuse! I don't know what's been going on! When she got me the job I had thought that things have changed and that maybe she wanted to finally let me know, like maybe some sort of truce, but no! Things cant work out for me._

"_Lilly, maybe if you didn't spend all your time being_jealous_of me you could_actually _get a guy to have sex with you! I know you think I'm better than you or whatever but leave me alone! You might think you're my best friend but you're wrong! I don't need you, so get it through your skull! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! So get out of my life!" She shouted at me._

_I stood there in anger and disbelief. I didn't know whether to feel upset or mad, but I felt shocked mostly. My best friend since forever is telling me that she doesn't want me anymore, that she thinks I'm jealous of her. Maybe I am, I mean she has everything I don't... a healthy mom and a dad, a brother, money, looks, and what I thought was personality until today. What hurt the most was the last sentence. "Get out of my life!" how can she say that? I've always been there for her haven't I? And she's betraying me when I need some help._

"_You know, I always thought you were an amazing person, I loved you like a sister. But now I know that I was wrong!" I said as I started tearing up, and ran out of the house._

"_Slut" I mumbled under my breath._

_All of a sudden I felt a drop of water on my nose. And another. And another. And pretty soon it was raining so hard. My clothes got soaked as I headed home. I walked out into the open and started screaming._

"_WHY? Why does everything I do have to end badly? Why can't one thing turn out well? Does the world hate me?" I yelled to no one in particular._

"_I'm no better than Miley! I'm a fucking slut and I am jealous! Jealous of all the girls who don't have dying mothers! Jealous of all the girls who have money to live! Jealous of all the girls who have it better than me!" I screamed out loud._

_I was so tired I decided to just sit down on the sidewalk. What the hell is wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this? I should stop wallowing in self pity and try to get home. Maybe after I rest my eyelids..._

_When I woke up finally I was still in that same place crusty clothes, mud everywhere, and my brand new black Chanel bag__in ruins. Miley had gotten it for me as a gift when my mother had gotten diagnosed. Good riddance! I don't need it as a reminder of how rich Miley is. I don't remember or care whats in the bag, I took out my old cell phone and wallet, placed them in my pocket and flung the purse as hard as I could. I hope some hobo finds it and gets rich or something. I walked the rest of the way home and I was tired so I snuggled into my tiny bed in my tiny room in the tiny apartment and cried myself to sleep. I didn't care whether I was cold or if I was dirty because all I wanted was to die._

_End Flashback_

So here I am. Heading to the stupid club where drunk 'men' try to score with sluts. Oh and did I mention that I'm one of them? When I finally arrived I saw Miley flirting with a new guy. She looked up and saw me and glared. Boy, if looks could kill I'd be long gone. I went behind the stage and got all dolled up for the show. I told the announcer my new stage name. As soon as I heard the announcer I got scared. _What if I trip? What if they laugh at me?_

"Please welcome our new dancer... The Tiger Lily!" the announcer said loudly.

I got up on stage to see a few other girls too. They snorted at the sight of me and I sighed. I started dancing to the music and before I knew it my bra and panties were stuffed with money. The animals we call men seemed to like me. At least this job will help me save my mother... I hope. I went backstage to find Eric waiting for me.

"Great job Lilly! They really seem to be liking you!" He said.

I looked nervous "Thanks..."

"No need to be nervous. Let out. Listen, I know its early for your job but there's a guy who really wants to see you" He told me.

"What? I'm not sleeping with him if thats what you mean" I shot at him.

"No sleeping around. But I do suggest you get some birth control. He says he's willing to pay per hour."

"I'll check it out. Where is he?" I asked. He motioned that he was waiting outside the door. I saw him and he seemed pretty familiar. He had longish black hair and chocolate brown eyes

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, so I'm willing to pay for a couple of hours to get to know you" he told me.

"Thanks, but how much? I won't do less than sixty dollars per hour" I said.

"I'll give a hundred" he smirked at me. _Should I take it? What if he tries hurting me? I need the money so much. Nah, my life is not worth it..._

"Umm... uhh..." I thought.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I promise" and he flashed the most sincere smile I have ever seen.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal" UGH! I am an idiot! Why would I take it? I could definitely use the money but... UGH! No use crying over spilled milk. Whats done is done. I got dressed into some comfortable clothes and followed the mystery man outside. He seemed to be rather drunk. He walked with a limp and we got to his black Mercedes I knew he must be rich.

"Uh, do you want me to drive? You look slightly drunk" I said carefully.

"Oh no, I'm not drunk what would make you think that?" he asked me.

"Well your face is red and you're limping." I told him.

"Well I can drive and I'm just cold and I stubbed my toe" he muttered.

"Right" I said as we went into the Mercedes. It was pretty clean and smelled of leather. We pulled up at a HUGE house, not even a hours a mansion! It was a cream color, with a hint of orange. The house is something I'd never have. He opened the car door for me and bounced inside. It seemed empty, lonely.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he mumbled.

"Thanks... the timer started as soon as you said 'I'll give a hundred' you know, that's already an hour" I said.

"Yeah... well come with me" he ordered. I follow him obediently up the stairs and toward a room with a king size bed with royal blue covers, a giant mahogany table, and fresh painted walls. I sat down on the chair and he sat down on his bed.

"Lilly correct?" he asked me.

"Yeah... not to be rude or anything but why did you want me here? I'm new why didn't you get one of the other girls? Obviously they're prettier than me" I told him

"I think you're _beautiful_and you just look really familiar and you seem pretty cool" he says

I blushed a deep red "Thanks... so exactly who are you?" I asked

"I'm... Joe, Joe Jonas..."

* * *

**Yep, that's it! New story, first in like... FOREVER. I'm back. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and give me some lovely reviews, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own poop! Well that and a hundred million dollars ;P!!!! Nay way, I don't own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, but I do own Eric! HA! By the way, thanks a lot to snowstardreams for help! She helped on the last chapter too but I didn't write it in chapter one because I forgot... :D Now on with the SHOW! Well... chapter... kayyy. Joe's POV now.**

I stared at her beautiful face, her honey golden blond hair. I know that this is cheesy but I could just dive into her icy blue eyes. She looked familiar, maybe she's famous. She probably wouldn't have that as a job if that was the case. Anyway, she looks amazing and I've been stressed and looking at her makes me feel better.

The past few months of work have been really chaotic and hectic. Everything I do is wrong! I have to record a new album with my bitchy brothers, we haven't been working for a little while. It's been about five or six years so we have to come back with something amazing. Anyway, my brothers have everything so great! Kevin with his perfect girlfriend, Kelsea, and Nick with his awesome voice, all the girls just love him! I'm just the stupid funny guy that all the people laugh at. Not to mention that I found my girlfriend, Mitchie, of two years and my friend since I was five, in bed with a complete stranger! I lost my virginity to her. It's something I will never get back, and for what? Absolutely nothing. Anyway, lately I've been really stressed and I started talking to an old friend I had lost touch with. Now I'm in pretty deep.

_Flashback  
_

_Johnny was a friend from before we were the _Jonas Brothers_. He was a tall skinny blond, looked a lot like a hippie (sorta like a blond Shaggy from _Scooby-Doo_). We met up and said nothing. I stared at him in curiosity, he stared at me in disgust with a grimace plastered on his dirty face. _Why has he called me here? Why does he look like he hates me? What did I ever do to him? _I pondered while he slowly walked into the bar. I did not realize until he started talking to the man. Next thing I know I see him sniffing some white powder, well cocaine to be blunt. _How could he do that? Really? Was he trying to convince me to try it? I won't do it, I just won't, I _refuse_.

_I walk up to him with a scowl on my face. I feel dirty just watching him do that. I feel like I had done something wrong, like a little kid who just broke his newest toy. I glare holes through his back hoping he turns around and notices. I hope that he will stop. I want to leave, but I'm now afraid that something is going to happen. I don't know what but I'm now scared. He finally looks up with cold eyes. I see nothing, they are just icy holes. He's nothing I will ever be like. Without a single word I leave._

_The next few days were hectic. Everything seemed to get me pissed off. I was angry, I wasn't angry at anyone in particular. The worst part was that I didn't know if I was angry at everyone, or just myself. People started to notice that I wasn't the same person as I was before. But them caring, it made me even more upset. I didn't want them to worry about something that I was going through. This burden I call life was becoming much too hard to put up with. After work one day I went home to my loft and fell on my bed. I quickly grabbed my cell phone dialed an unfamiliar number._

"_Jon. Meet me at the old high school. And bring the stuff." I rushed into the phone. Without another word I ended the call._

_End Flashback_

That's how I got hooked, pretty simple, pretty easy. But looking at Lilly made me forget all about my troubles, all about work, all about my brothers perfect lives,

all about coke.

When I was with Mitchie, I was blind. I couldn't see through the mask on her face, I couldn't see through that layer of falseness that was always there, and I couldn't see through all of those lies. I was in love, or at least I thought I was. But it doesn't really matter since she didn't love me back. Isn't love supposed to be trust, trust and care? I put my trust with her, and she betrayed me. I gave her my heart, and she stomped on it, ripped it up, blended it, and fed it to wild dogs. **(A/N: I'm sorry if that was kinda gross, don't say bad things about that... PLEASE -insert puppy dog face here)** So basically that was a horrible experience, and this time it was way worse than the others, it's like every time a girl breaks up with me there's a new hole in my heart, and each is bigger than the last.

I gazed at Lilly's inspiring face. Every curve, bump, and dent on her pale porcelain skin was somehow _inspiring_. It made me want to be a better person. How could someone so beautiful have a job at that _place_? She was too good for those beast-like men! Oh no... I'm such a hypocrite! _I'm_ one of those men! Oh the shame. She probably thinks I'm disgusting! Wait, why do I care? God, I'm starting to sound like a teenager. High school never ends.

I noticed I've been staring at her for over ten minutes. She looks impatient. I speak.

"Sorry, it's just you look so familiar! Have I ever seen you before?" I question.

"Nope, can't imagine where. I mean you're Joe-freaking-Jonas!" she answers a little too quickly.

"Hmm... well you probably think I'm a pig bu-"

"Yeah, I do, just cut to the chase. I need to go home soon."

"Well I'm just a bit stressed! You have no idea how much shit I have put up with for the past few months!" I say a bit rudely

"Wanna bet? My mom's in the hospital because of cancer, I need to pay for the rent and the medical bill, I have a job at a club being a slut, my best friend, who got me that job, is mad at me, and not to mention I'm telling all my problems to an ex-celebrity!" She exclaims.

"Oh. I had no idea! I'm sorry, maybe I could pay you more or give you some money?" I say trying not to be selfish.

"No! I refuse to take pity money!" She said dignified.

"Fine, but at least let me take you out to a late dinner, or a really early breakfast." I say.

"Umm... alright, but only because I'm starving and you still pay me by the hour." She replies. I must admit, I'm surprised she actually accepted that offer.

"Alright I'll leave you to get ready." I say politely. I leave the room and put on my shoes and coat. I sit on the couch for about five minutes waiting for her to come out. She finally gets out of my room and walks out with me. I open the door for her and drive away. We reach a restaurant I heard Kevin took Kelsea here, so I thought it was a good idea. We walked in and we looked completely under dressed but we didn't care.

"Table for two. And we want a view." I said to the waiter.

"Right this way, sir." The waiter said in an oddly British accent.

We followed slowly and got to our table, the view was amazing, outside of the glass wall was a large fountain with sparkling water and a statue of an angel. Above that was a bunch of twinkling lights, reflecting on the water in the fountain.

"So Lilly, tell me about yourself. How exactly did you get into all this trouble?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't much to say and I don't feel very comfortable telling you, even though I already kind of did." She said.

"But I wouldn't mind hearing about your problems." She said.

"Alright." I chuckled.

"Well you know how the Jonas Brothers haven't been working much lately?" I asked as she nodded.

"We need to make a new album to come back from our break. And that is extremely stressful." I say.

"Well, maybe you could try relaxing and taking little rests before recording and stuff." She offers.

"Yeah, but that's not just it. I found my girlfriend of _two_ years in bed with another guy! I loved her, Lilly, and she just crushed me." I told her.

"Oh..." She murmured.

"Yeah, and that's only part of it, my brothers are perfect! They have perfect lives, perfect girlfriends, and they know what they're doing! Me, I'm like this little kid trying to find his mommy!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well, I can see why you'd be upset. I'm not exactly sure what I should say... How about we talk about something else?" She offered.

"Fine with me. Tell me about your life... Well before the tragedy." I said.

"Well... I was born in Malibu. I lived with my parents and my brother, Ryan, who is two years older than me. We were all happy until I was ten. Lived there until the end of collage. I had awesome friends. Everything was great in high school and stuff. My best friend was this girl Miley, she still is my best friend sort of but we're in a huge fight right now. My other best friend since first grade, Oliver, we lost touch. No, I don't like him. I liked him in first grade but that was only because he had the sixty-four pack crayon **with** the sharpener! And we dated in our sophomore year but we broke up thinking it was best we just stayed friends. Also Miley got jealous and of course he liked her but she broke his little heart. So I'm basically an ordinary girl... well minus the creepy slut job I have at the club." She said.

"Wow. That was a mouthful. I guess it's my turn. I lived in New Jersey until I was around eighteen. I was born in Arizona. I dated a girl named Mandy who ended up breaking up with me for my friend. I love singing and music. I care a lot about my hair, and I have three brothers. And there really isn't that much to say about me. Also I'm under a lot of stress. Don't forget that." I say quickly.

"Alright then. How about we just eat then." She said.

Our food finally got here so we ate in silence. I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Lilly, I'm going to go to the bathroom, BRB!" I said

I walked slowly towards the door with the sign with elegant cursive stating _Men's Room_. Right before I walked through the door I saw a familiar face. I stopped and took a few steps back. _Could it be? Is it really her? Is she here with anyone? _Thoughts raced through my head. I stared at her gorgeous face. She was smiling that big smile of hers. Her brown hair perfectly curled with her bangs pushed to the side. Her eyelashes exaggerated in my head. They curled every time she blinked. She noticed me looking at her and gasped. She walked over and I wanted to walk away. Back to Lilly, but my legs wouldn't let me, my feet were glued to the ground. She came up and I lifted my head.

"Hello Joe! It's such a coincidence to see you here! How are you?" She said.

"Oh, hey Mitchie, it is a coincidence. I'm alright, how about you?" I asked.

"Oh, same old, same old, I'm here with my new boyfriend Chad!" She said excitedly. **(A/N: Yes, from **_**Sonny With a Chance**_**)**

"Really? I'm here with my new girlfriend Lilly! She's over there!" I said without thinking. Oh no... How am I going to convince Lilly to go along with this?

**So there it is, yes it is insanely short. Especially with all that time I took. Well make me happy by reviewing. Just click! And type and then click again. Hehe, yeah, so anyway... I love you all and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm super sorry I took so long to update, I really should have updated sooner but... oh well! Anyway, I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers, but I do own some... people and stuff I made up. Hahahaha. Kay...**

_Lilly P.O.V._

I saw Joe look at me with worried eyes. I stared at him with a questioning look on my face. He winced and scrambled toward me.

"Lilly! I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend! That's Mitchie! You know, the one I was telling you about," Joe whispered furiously.

"What! I can't! I won't! I--" I was cut off by Mitchie coming over. She was sort of pretty, she's no Miley but I could see why Joe liked her. She had a bubbly look on her face, her brown hair was wavy and she looked nice. I saw the guy next to her and looked at Joe. He mouthed _boyfriend_ to me. My mouth shaped into an _o. _I scooted next to Joe and took his hand. I laid my head on his shoulder. I loved how my head fit perfectly into his neck. His warmth sent tingles down my spine.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie, you must be Joe's new girlfriend," she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, my name's Lilly, and who's this...?" I trailed off.

"This is my boyfriend Chad! We met at the most romantic place, it was the set of a movie we were shooting together and everything was so perfect!" Mitchie stared dreamily into the ceiling.

"Yeah? Well so did Joe and I!" I said. Mitchie gave me a look.

"We met at a lake, it was glimmering and the sun was setting, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and knew he was the one," I said softer.

"Yes, well maybe we could have a double date sometime, but now Chad and I have to go home and... well do something," she said. After they left I started cracking up.

"You know, its obvious what they want to do when they go home!" I said still chuckling. I saw a look of jealousy and envy on Joe's face. I apologized and turned quiet.

"Do you want a hug--" I questioned.

"Yes!" he said one millisecond after I asked him. I threw my arms around him and he buried his face into my hair. He smelled oddly of strawberries, he also had an unfamiliar scent on him **(A/N: I'm not really sure if cocaine has a smell or not. Never sniffed it. WOAH THAT SOUNDED WRONG!)**. When we parted his eyes were a bit glassy.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The so called 'love of my life' has a boyfriend and they're already doing _it_!" Joe said.

"Oh lighten up Joe! They're not going to last and now that you're with me Mitchie's bound to get jealous and I'll help you get her back in no time!" I said positively.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you're not in love with someone totally out of your league," he stated.

"Excuse me? Did you act... un-conceited? Is that possible for you?" I asked jokingly.

"Heh... yeah. I guess. Lilly, I have to go. Can you find your way home?" he said. Before I could answer he darted out of the restaurant. Thank god he left a one-hundred dollar bill on the table. I payed, got my change and left. _What was wrong with Joe? What happened? Did something happen? Was it me, or Mitchie or something? I better follow him. Just to make sure._ I called a cab.

"Where too, Miss?" the stinky cab driver asked.

"Just follow that car." I said.

Geez, what was Joe even up to? He was so rude. How could he just leave me? I wonder what's going on in that puny brain of his...

Around twenty minutes later we pulled up to an ratty looking building. The paint was chipping and there were spiderwebs around the windows. It was about two stories high and it looked pretty abandoned. It looked rather familiar though.

I saw Joe get out of his Mercedes and threw my driver a fifty dollar bill. I took off my silhouettes and tip-toed towards Joe. When the middle Jonas entered the drab building, I caught a glimpse of the tall lanky man who greeted him. When I thought the coast was clear I walked through the door and followed him. I saw them turn into small room and decided to spy on them. _Hmm... what in the world could they be doing in a place like this?_ I saw the tall guy hand Joe a sandwich bag with some white powdery stuff in it. _What could that be? White powdery stuff... _

Joe poured some onto the table and gave the tall guy a weird grin. Then they both lent down... and started smelling it..._ What are they doing? _Then a pang of realization struck me like a lightning bolt. _They're doing cocain!_ I gasped a little bit too loud and they saw me. Well the cat's out of the bag for sure now. I made a run for it. I stepped on numerous rocks and sharp things and my feet were probably bloody and scratched up but I didn't care. I just ran further and further until I couldn't breathe anymore and just fell down. **(A/N: Kay... so I just noticed that this part sounds so much like that part in the first chapter. SORRY!). **When I stood back up I saw a certain Joe Jonas' chocolate brown eyes staring into my blue ones.

"Lilly..." Joe said as I stared blankly at him.

"What you saw back there..." he trailed off.

"Look Joe... that was none of my business... I'll just get out of your life and you don't have to pay me." I muttered.

"I want to! Lilly, I'm not sure why but there's something amazing about you that makes me happy again, you're like my guardian angel or something, I don't care how much I pay you. I just want you in my life." He told me.

_It felt good to hear that from him. I felt like I belonged. Joe was such an amazing person. I couldn't help but notice everything about him, like the way he flips his hair whenever it gets in his eyes, and the countless beauty marks all over him, and the way his lips curve whenever he smiles. I shook my head, I can't possibly have feelings for him right? He's just a player... _

_And I'm falling into his trap._

"Whatever Joe, I bet that's the same line you used on Mitchie and every other girl you've ever been with." I said in disgust as I walked away. I saw Joe reach out for me then put his head down in defeat.

I woke up this morning with a huge frown on my face. It lasted through out the day, when I got to my "job" I had to fake a smile, so I did. I couldn't stop thinking about Joe, all day he was just on my mind. Whenever I thought about him he would be this perfect guy with no coke problems and no horrible history of messing up girls. All I see him for is his perfect features. I struggled keeping myself from calling him and begging to be back in his life.

I was so bored and done with sitting in self pity. Who was I supposed to call? Miley, my BEST FRIEND is no longer my friend and I don't really have any other friends that wouldn't remind me of her. I wonder what happened to us, we used to be inseparable. I decided to go clubbing, without friends it might make me seem like a loser but I couldn't care anymore. I need to do something.

I slipped on my sexiest dress, a short black spaghetti strap dress, and put on some more make up. **(A/N: Sorry, that wasn't very descriptive.)** I hailed a cab and muttered the address. About half an hour later we finally got there, it was a club you'd see in movies, it was loud and packed like crazy, it looked like only exclusive people could get in. I waited on line for what seemed like an eternity and when I finally got there I was turned down.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" the tall guard said.

"To the club..." I yelled over the loud music.

"You got an invitation?" he said in a low voice.

"She's with me." I heard a low unwanted voice say.

"Alright Joe, take it easy." The bodyguard said.

As soon as I got in, I rushed further away from Joe, but he kept following me. I headed towards the ladies room, burst through the thin wooden door with a painted _Ladies_ sign on it and rushed into one of the stalls. I heard the faint beat of the music and a few women wondering who the fake blonde (real blonde actually) was. I finally heard someone roughly open the door and asking the women where a certain "Five foot five blonde with striking blue eyes" was. I feared the worst and struggled to stand up on the toilet seat, almost falling, I finally balanced myself without showing my head.

"Lilly! Open the door, I think we should talk." Joe said while banging on the stall door.

"Well I don't think we should." I whispered.

"So you're just going to keep running from me? You're trapped, you can't run anymore." he said in a soft voice.

I slowly unlocked the door and walked out. I probably looked disgusting, my makeup running and my "fake blonde" hair in a mess.

"Why'd you come after me? We're just strangers." I said.

"You know, they say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." he replied.

"Yeah. I guess. What do you even want to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"Maybe we should get out of the Ladies Room first." he joked.

"No thanks, I'm fine here." I said stubbornly.

"Ok... so anyway, what you saw the other day, that was..." he trialed off.

"Yeah that was none of my business, maybe I should just forget it." I grumbled.

"Uh yeah, it's just a bad habit, I have to go but I'll see you around. We should hang sometime." he said as he walked away.

**Ok, so I haven't updated in FOREVER and this is kinda disappointing, I know. But if you guys have ANY ideas for this story, feel free to ask me!**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**Jonas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bonjour everyone! LONG time since I've last updated. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own any of the Jonas Brothers, the characters from Sonny with a Chance, or Hannah Montana.**

_Joe's P.O.V._

It's been fourteen days, eight hours, seven minutes, and two seconds since I last saw Lilly. And I miss her so much. Her beautiful face flashes in my head over and over again like a slide show. I want to hold her in my arms and press my lips against her rosy red ones. I've stayed clean for fourteen days, eight hours, seven minutes, and twenty six seconds, but I am so tempted to pick up the phone and call her. I dial her number over and over on my iPhone but I press "End Call" each time before it goes through. I've dialed so many times I'm sure it's so imprinted into my mind I'll never forget it again.

Finally I decide to stop torturing myself. I've been sitting in the same spot for fourteen days, eight hours, seven minutes, and forty five seconds now, my leg shaking uncontrollably, my fingers tapping against the desk, and my lips blurting out "Lilly" five jillion times. I gradually get up and grab the phone I threw against my bed. I dial in her number, and let it ring through.

Fuck! Right after ringing for God knows how long, I hear her angel-like voice, say "Hi, you've reached Lilly Truscott, I'm not at the phone right now so leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!" As soon as I hear the beep I start talking to her pretending she's there.

"Hey Lilly! Long time no talk; I haven't seen you in so long and well… I think it's fair to say I miss you. We should really hang out, I mean we have a lot to talk about and stuff… So yeah, give me a call and we could make some plans maybe? Ok bye Lils"

I honestly think that that was the most embarrassing message I've ever left on someone's answering machine. Normally, I'm so cool, charming, and suave around girls. I can just say anything and they fall to their knees like jello. But Lilly's different, she makes me nervous. Not to mention she probably hates me right now. I mean who wouldn't after they find out I do drugs. Also, I'm a celebrity; I need to keep an image.

_Lilly P.O.V._

I don't know what to think of the drop-dead-gorgeous Joe Jonas. I would have never expected that the child star Joe Jonas would do coke. Maybe he really was stressed out. I honestly didn't believe him when he first told me; I mean celebrities have it great. They have money, girls, everything they could dream of, what more could he want?

Speaking of the devil, my phone started ringing; a picture of him filled my screen. I took a second to smile at it and decided to let it go to voicemail. I wasn't going to just press the end button, because then he would think I hated him, which is basically the opposite of the truth. So I would just pretend I was in the bathroom taking a nice long shower or something.

"Hey Lilly! Long time no talk; I haven't seen you in so long and well… I think it's fair to say I miss you. We should really hang out, I mean we have a lot to talk about and stuff… So yeah, give me a call and we could make some plans maybe? Ok bye Lils" I heard a smooth creamy voice say from my phone.

"AH!" I screamed, the neighbors all heard me and banged on the walls but I didn't care. I had a DATE with one of the biggest names in pop history. I mean I like him a lot, but that nasty drug habit, it just has to go. I can't wait to tell Mil- my mom… Of course I would have loved to tell Miley, but she probably wouldn't even be happy for me.

I hailed a taxi and told him to take me to my mom's hospital. As I walked in the receptionist saw me and just nodded towards me. I guess I go there so often everyone already knows me. She didn't even stop me and ask me who I was and where I was going. I took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked straight to my mom's hospital room. She was up in bed and looking slightly better watching Oprah on her television. She turned her head towards me and gave me a weak smile. Well of course it seemed weak to me but it was the strongest thing she could muster.

I love my mom dearly so that's why I'm doing all this for her. She was a single parent and had such a hard time with me, it was the least I could do. Of course I gave her a hard time but that's what kids do, right? I thought I'd make it up to her now.

"Hey mom, I have some big news to tell you!" I said happily to my mom.

"Oh yeah? What is it? I can't wait to hear all about it" My mom said with as much energy as she could.

"Well… Long story short, I have a date!" I smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Lilly! I am so happy for you! I thought you'd never get a boyfriend with me in this condition but here you are! So how'd you meet the lucky guy?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you some other time" I said trying not to tell her about Friskies.

"Oh, so tell me all about the guy" She said a little disappointed.

"Well he's really handsome, his name's Joe, I think you might know him" I said smiling.

"Well Lilly, it sounds like you're saying a little less than you know" She said and winked.

"I won't push it any more" She whispered. I smiled and gave her a hug. After a long talk I left to go back to my apartment. I decided it was finally time to give Joe a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe, it's me Lilly, I got your message, I think we should hang out"

"Yeah definitely, I'll pick you up in say… two hours at eight thirty? We could go out to dinner then I want to take you to that carnival in town"

"Yeah sure, I feel like a teenager again."

"Yeah, so I'll see you later"

"See you. Bye"

"_Click"_

We both hung up and I decided to get ready. I took a quick shower and dried off. I searched my closet for even a sign of something pretty. Just my luck, my closet was filled with UGLY. Just then I thought of something, I dug under my bed for it… YES it was there. A gift Miley gave me a year ago; maybe, just maybe it would be a dress. I quickly opened the box, and there it was. There lay a beautiful cyan colored summer dress. Thank god it was almost always warm in L.A. I threw it on and straightened my hair. I put on light makeup and slipped on a pair of white sandals.

I practically skipped to the living room. I took a quick glance at the T.V. clock. One minute until eight thirty. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. I felt like a teenager again, waiting for the cool guy to pick me up. Knock knock. I jumped to my feet and went to the mirror to straighten out my hair, I opened the door and saw a devilishly handsome man standing in front of me holding flowers.

"Wow Lilly, you look amazing" He said genuinely caught off guard.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

" Yeah, I brought you there" He said and offered the flowers.

"Oh you really shouldn't have. But thank you" I said and smiled as I got out a vase and some water.

"So are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah let me just go and get my purse" I said as I walked up to my room and got a white purse. We got in the elevator and he led me into his Mercedes and I got in.

"So this restaurant, it's fantastic, Lils, you're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will, I know this is majorly random but you know what car I want?"

"Sure, tell me"

"I want a Volkswagen Beetle" **(A/N: That's actually the car I want haha ****)**

"And why's that?"

"Because they're really cute"

"So are you"

I just smiled for the rest of the car ride. This boy is almost perfect. He makes me forget about Miley, about my financial problems, and about my mom being in the hospital, and how nothing's going to be the same again. He makes me forget. Joe Jonas is my drug.

_Joe's P.O.V._

Lilly's the most incredible girl I have ever met before. She makes me feel out of this world. Around her I'm certainly on cloud nine. I reached over to her face and brushed a lock of her golden hair out of her face. She turned and gave me a small smile and I flashed a smile back. She just turned away. Any other girl would have melted at the sight of one of my smiles. But not Lilly, she was different, and she's just the way I like them. The fire in her burns so much brighter than any other girl I've ever seen.

As soon as we got to the restaurant I jumped out of the car and ran to her side to help her out only to find her waiting for me already. I offered my arm and she took it as we walked into the restaurant. Dinner was pretty uneventful if you consider running into Lilly's ex-boyfriend uneventful. About ten minutes after we sat down a guy with a bowl hair cut came over to our table. Lilly looked up with the most surprised look on her face and she got up and gave the boy the biggest hug ever. I can't say I didn't feel jealous when Lilly introduced him to me as her EX-BOYFRIEND. Well to be honest I almost fainted.

"Hey, Lilly! What a coincidence running into you here!" Said her ex.

"OH MY GOSH! Hi Oliver! How long has it been?" Lilly said as she ran into his arms.

"Aw I missed you so much Lils!" He said as he hugged her back.

"We really need to catch up sometime Ollie!" She teased.

"Yeah we honestly do! Here give me your phone and I'll give you mine, let's exchange numbers" Oliver said excitedly as he handed her his phone and she handed him hers. They then entered their names and took a picture of themselves.

"I have to go meet up with someone, but we should hang out sometime" Oliver said with a smile on his face while walking out of the restaurant.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all for me"

"Oh, I'm sorry Joe, he's an old friend and I just had to. I hope you understand" She said slightly flushed.

"I wasn't complaining or anything, it's fine Lilly, really. I mean I would have done the same thing" I said.

"Ok, so what do you think you're going to get?" She asked me.

"I'll just get some pasta. I'm in a pasta-y kind of mood" I said.

"Yeah it look's good, I think I'll get that too" She said.

After dinner (which went by quickly after Oliver left) I brought her to a carnival that just opened downtown. As we stepped inside, I immediately felt like a little kid again. Lilly looked up in awe and grabbed my hand to pull me to the nearest ride. After walking around for a bit we stopped at one of those game stalls. I know it's a cliché but I need to win Lilly something. I held onto her hand this time and pulled her towards it. I dug in my pocket for a few bucks and the guy who worked there handed me three balls to knock down some jars. I threw them and thankfully I actually hit all of them. He gave me a big fat monkey and I handed it to Lilly.

"Aw thank you Joe!" Lilly said with a smile as she kissed me on my cheek.

"No problem" I replied with a goofy smile on my face.

I slid my arm around her with that smile stuck on my face. After going on every ride five times we decided to go on the Ferris Wheel. When we got on Lilly was amazed by how big the carnival was. She looked out and all of a sudden her face lit up. She saw that Oliver guy, and unfortunately so did I.

"Joe! Look! It's Oliver! I can't believe he's here too! We have to talk to him when we get off"

"Yeah I guess"

"Woah. You can see the entire world from up here!"

"Well not the entire world… but a lot of stuff"

"NO you can see the entire world Joey"

"Yeah sure"

Just then I saw Mitchie. She was hanging out with—

**TADA! I finally finished it! It took me HOURS. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. Seriously… Like if you don't review I'll cry. :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I don't own anything and I'm kind of running out of ideas, if you could give me some that would be amazing. I'm like making the stuff up as I go. Also, I realized my chapters have been really short, and I'm going to try to make them longer, I hope you'll bear with me. This one isn't too long tell me about any mistakes I've made and help me fix them.**

_Joe's P.O.V._

_Just then I saw Mitchie. She was hanging out with…_

Miley? Isn't she that girl that Lilly was talking about before? If she is I really need to teach her a lesson!

_Flashback_

_I was listening to Lilly talk about her life on our "date" or at least that's what I hope it is. Her vibrant, red colored lips moving at the fastest pace I've seen before, I was just mesmerized by them._

"_Yeah my best friend's name is Miley, this is a picture of her" Lilly said as she held out a picture of the two of them from her wallet. The girl was pretty, not really my type. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but she seemed a bit familiar, the same kind of familiar I felt when I first saw Lilly._

"_We just had a fight, and I honestly think it's the end of our friendship, she's been sleeping around a lot lately and she's been keeping her distance from me for the past half year. I'm not sure what's been happening to her, she's gotten all these new friends I've never seen before, half of them I only caught short glances at. She said I was jealous of her and I can't get a guy in bed, not that I even want to but her words really hurt me because she was one of the most important people to me" Lilly continued_

"_Lilly, I'm sure there was a reason Miley said those things, and despite the fact that I met you in a strip club, I don't think you're a slut, but you could get _any_ guy in bed, trust me" I said. _

_My last statement seemed to bring color to Lilly's pale cheeks. I gave her a reassuring smile and leaned in to look into her sky blue eyes and hold her hand in mine. A few tables away an old woman gave us a smile her eyes full of adoration. She was probably thinking about how sweet young love was. I smiled back and turned my head back to Lilly._

_End Flashback_

I turned and saw Lilly had seen Miley as well. Her eyes weren't full of anger or revenge; instead they were full of fear. Miley certainly had certain… effect on Lilly. I grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her to the nearest souvenir shop. I grabbed a big sombrero hat and a pair of sunglasses for me and a big sunhat and sunglasses for Lilly, payed for them and handed the useless tourist objects to Lilly. I then took her to a bench and sat down next to her.

"Geez it's like the return of the exes" I said trying to break the ice.

"Miley isn't my ex girlfriend… I'm pretty sure I'm straight" Lilly said as innocently as possible.

I laughed, "I know, I meant your ex best friend"

"Oh, what's she doing with Mitchie though?" She wondered out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine, babe" I tried my luck.

"Well Miley did have a lot of friends, I just didn't know one of them was the ex girlfriend of Joe Jonas" She said, thankfully ignoring my little pet name for her.

We sat there until we were sure Miley and Mitchie were gone.

"Time to go on the ferris wheel, Joe!" Lilly exclaimed as she dragged me to the line. Secretly, I'm afraid of heights **big time** and I honestly didn't want to go on.

"What about Oliver? Don't you want to go see him?" I suggested, fearing heights more than fearing Lilly talking to her ex boyfriend. They're broken up aren't they? And doesn't he have a girlfriend or something; don't people mean that when they say they have to go meet someone? Well he had to go meet someone, and that was like twenty minutes ago, so he must be here with her, right?

"That's a great idea Joe! We'll look for him on top of the ferris wheel!" Lilly said in an excited tone. Crap, now I have to ride the ferris wheel and have Lilly talk to Oliver, I am such a dumbass.

"Uh… Okay I guess" I muttered to Lilly.

She tugged on my arm and pulled me over to the horrible ride. I have no idea how many times I've thought this, but boy was she gorgeous. Even when I'm terrified all I can notice is how amazing she looks in the lights. I lift my hand to run it through her hair. It felt so silky, so smooth. I wanted to smell it but knew that would be creepy and stalkerish.

She turned around and smiled at me, sending me onto cloud nine. I'd only met her a few times and she's already got me wrapped around her delicate little finger. I couldn't help but let my mind drift off into space and think about why she had such a horrible job. I mean I know something's wrong because there's no way she's the type of girl who would be into that kind of thing.

"Lilly"

"Yeah Joe?"

"I know it might be a touchy subject, but why do you work as an… _exotic dancer_?"

"Well, I'm tight on money, and I needed some"

"Why?"

"It's for my mom"

"Why would your mom need money from you?"

"Well, she's sick, and in the hospital. I need to pay for her chemo, we already went through all our savings"

All of a sudden I felt so much remorse. That poor girl, she was showing her body and doing a horrible job just for her mother. She was selfless, and scared. She deserved so much better. _My _Lilly was suffering. I couldn't have that.

"I'm so sorry, no one deserves that"

"Look Joe, I don't want your pity, I don't want you to feel sorry or treat me any differently. I'm the same person"

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, but I really don't think you should keep that job, you're too good for it"

"I know, everyone's too good for it, no one should do it, but it makes a lot of money, including that money you gave me"

I smiled at her. Was she just using me for my money? I mean she really does need it. But she called back and we're on a date! There is hope.

"So, anyways… I'm just wondering, why did you come on this date with me?"

"Oh, I get it; you think I'm using you for your money. Don't worry, that's not it. It's your gorgeous looks, and the publicity"

"What?"

She burst out laughing right after. So she thinks this is funny?

"I'm kidding Joe! I was interested in you, and you seem like you're a nice guy"

Thank you, God.

_Lilly's P.O.V._

We stood in line waiting for the ferris wheel. I just told him about my _mother_. What's wrong with me? Am I on crack or something? Why am I opening up to a stranger? On the first date, too. I haven't really talked to anyone about my mother since it happened. Miley knew because she was there when we found out, and it was inevitable, she'd find out everything, and when I asked for the job, they asked me why I needed it. Now someone else knows.

Finally we were at the front of the line and the sleezy ticket guy collected ours. I practically had to drag him to our cart. I haven't really been to a place like this in years. The last time we had been here I was sixteen and with Miley and Oliver. We were going on every ride and playing every game we saw. Oliver of course threw up, but I was too busy gawking at all the rides.

After a few minutes, we were almost at the top and I saw Joe sitting down. The view was so amazing, I was surprised he wasn't staring out a window like me. He was shaking a little bit too.

"Hey, Joe! What's wrong?" I said, my voice seemed to make him jump.

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong" He said too quick.

"Um, then why are you shaking?"

"Because I'm freezing cold?" He offered. I shook my head

"Dude, you're wearing a super thick jacket" I said in a "duh" tone. He shook his head

"Joe… Are you–are you scared?"

"No" He mumbled.

"Yes you are! Joe Jonas is afraid of heights!" I was cracking up on the inside, but couldn't risk doing it on the outside.

"So what?" He got out.

"It's okay Joe, everyone's afraid of something" I said as I grabbed his hand and sat down next to him. The next movement surprised me. He pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let go until we were almost at the bottom.

When we walked out, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He gave me a weird look. It was too funny. I mean, Joe Jonas, the guy who stands on top of like… everything is afraid of heights. I decided not to push it any further. He didn't need to be any more embarrassed than he already was. But he did look adorable when he blushed.

This was the same guy who did coke. The same one who I caught snorting _cocaine_ with a freaking hippie. But he was also a part of a boy band. And he was afraid of heights. He also looks adorable. That's more good things than bad right? I could fix him. I want to fix him.

Then again, what am I saying? I don't _need_ someone else in my life. I don't _need_ another problem. I don't _need_ something more to worry about. I don't _need_ Joe Jonas. All I _need_ is to make up with Miley. I _need_ to pay for my mother's chemo. I _need_ my mother to heal. That's all I _need_.

But then again, I do _want_ Joe Jonas.

**So yeah… That's it. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter. Because, I've gotten over this, like before. And I've just recently gotten a little bit obsessed with it again, and I've started reading Loe stories again and so I guess I'm sort of into it again. But I've also started another story on FictionPress. You should read it, because it'll make me really happy ****. Here's the link ****http:/www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2824992/1/. And replace the (dot)'s with period's please.**


End file.
